Peeta and the wolf
by Loupee
Summary: Three little shorts inspired by red riding hood.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time a small town nestled in the dark trees amongst the mountains. The good townsfolk who lived there told their children tales that warned of the perils that would befall the weak and the unsuspecting, for they knew of the marauding packs who dwelled deep within the forest. If you go into the woods, they warned, be sure not to stray from the path, for if you do, then the wolves will surely be waiting for you... _

_...~..._

I pick my way across the forest floor with the skilled silence of a hunter. The trees offer little in the way of cover, the seasons having stripped them bare. The ground is solid and a silver frost still holds in the shadows where the sun has not touched it. The winter sun sits low in the cloudless sky, too weak to provide any genuine warmth today.

Between the trees I spy what I had hoped to find - a lone woodsman felling trees. He stands in a small clearing, and despite the chill in the air he has built enough of a sweat to warrant stripping to his singlet.

I imagine I can smell the earthy scent of his musk from here. As I approach I watch the muscles of his bare arms tense, the ripple across his shoulders as his axe rises and falls. I see the sheen of sweat across his forehead and clouds of heated air as he exhales in exertion.

My quarry is so engrossed in his work that he does not hear me draw closer. I enjoy the sight of his powerful body, the thrust as he welds the axe down and the soft grunt he emits as it meets the wood.

My teeth bare in a wide grin as I smile, imagining the muscles of my prey beneath me, my teeth finding the flesh of his shoulders as I bite down in pure pleasure.

I scan the ground beside me for a suitable twig and then shift to bear my weight on it. Its snap rings out in the muffled silence of the woods.

The woodsman is instantly alert, his head shooting up as his eyes dart to where I stand, leaning against a tree.

His face is full of concern.

"Katniss! What are you doing here?"

"On my way to Sae's with her medicine and a few supplies."

"You should not be out here alone, there are wolves about." His face looks cross.

"Don't worry about me, I can look after myself." I say with confidence, moving my shoulders. The quiver of arrows rattles against the bow that lies strapped across my back.

"Besides, I'm not alone, I'm with you." A smile tugging up the corners of my mouth.

He however looks unamused. "I don't like the idea of you walking to Sae's alone, wait for me to finish this," he nods to his unfinished work and the cart loaded with logs, a large cart horse eating contentedly from a nose bag, "and I'll take you there."

"I think I'd prefer it if you take me here."

A flicker of surprise passes over his face before he grins. He sets down the axe and strides towards me.

I unsling the bow and arrows from my back and drop them to the floor beside me.

"Are you sure that's wise," he says with mock concern, "I thought you were going to protect us from the wolves." His body leans into mine, the rough surface of the tree pressing into my back. Contrary to my earlier vision it's _his_ mouth that finds _my_ neck, his teeth that graze the skin there**. **

"I'm not sure what it is I should be more afraid of right now Peeta, you or the wolf." I tease breathlessly, tilting my hips to press harder against him, my hands gripping the muscles of his upper arms, still slick with sweat.

He laughs, "I think we both know I'm not the real predator here." But as I observe his hungry eyes as he undoes the top buttons of my coat and feel the warmth of his kisses along my collarbone I feel that I am the one at risk of being devoured. As I inhale deeply, the smell of pinewood, the rich earth and a warm aroma of the bakery, for which he gathers the firewood, fills my senses.

I snake my hand between our bodies until I feel him under my hand, he pushes into my palm as I stroke along his length. Peeta curses against my neck making me grin with dominant satisfaction. Seeing my smug smile, he pushes down my trousers with intensity. Finding my underwear he pushes them down with equal fervor. His fingers slide against where I am already wet and impatient for him. With hurried fingers I free him from the confines of his clothes. He lifts me and I wrap my thighs around him as I feel him hard between my covers my mouth with his, swallowing my cry as he thrusts into me.

The heat from our bodies, embodied in our deepening pants, rises in the air around us like steam.

"Tonight," he growls, "I want you naked beneath me."

I understand that he feels as I do that this is not enough. I want to feel his body laid bare against mine. To take my time to savour every inch of his exposed skin.

"No." I moan, that is not how I picture tonight, recalling my earlier vision of his strong body below me as I ride him. "You'll be on your back, under me."

He curses again as his pace quickens, his thrusts becoming harder. The intensity of the now and the promise of tonight are my undoing. My fingers dig into his skin as my cry echoes out in the still quiet of the woods.

Peeta moans my name before his body, spent, rests heavy against mine, his forehead against the bark above my shoulder.

He raises his head to look at me with those blue eyes of his, more intense than the pale of the winter sky.

"I love you," he says simply.

My smile spreads across my face and he grins back.

As we adjust our clothing he asks again. "Wait for me. Please let me give you a ride to Sae's." This time I nod.

Sitting on a stump in the sunshine, watching Peeta work, I feel smugly satisfied at the success of my hunt today.

When Peeta finishes he lifts me up into the seat of the cart and climbs on beside me. I raise the hood of my cape, feeling the cold as the afternoon shadows start to lengthen. Peeta reaches over to run his fingers across the cross-stitch that patterns the trim of my hood.

"I like this on you," he says with an admiring smile that warms me. He kisses me and then, putting his lips to the edge of my hood, I feel his breath on my cheek as he whispers, "Red really suits you."

* * *

Thanks to Katnissinme for beta-ing this.

Okay not quite sure how Peeta managed to miss someone in a big red cape coming towards him through the trees - but it fitted with the whole red ridinghood thing I was thinking of.

No plans to continue this at the moment, I'm still trying to finish my other story - Sealskin.

Big thanks to anyone who leaves a review.


	2. Chapter 2

The full moon ducks behind another cloud, as Peeta makes his way across the yard. He welcomes the darkness that covers his progress as he hurries toward the barn. He is late, and is not looking forward to the repercussions.

His mother seems to have an uncanny ability to sense the nights when he has plans to meet Katniss. This evening she had him scrub the bakery ovens clean. It took hours, and now he fears it has ruined the night. It takes just as much effort for Katniss to slip undetected from her home and they do not get the chance to meet like this as often as they would like. Once they are married all that will change, but as neither of their families are keen to support the union, for the time being they will have to make do with these infrequent clandestine encounters.

Katniss' mother believes she is still too young to marry, and his is hoping that he will still make a better, more advantageous match. But he has no interest in gaining money or status from a marriage. There has never been anyone else that held his interest apart from Katniss, and she tells him it is the same for her. That won't stop her from being angry with him for being late tonight though. Peeta loves her passion when they are together but the downside is her temper, and he is sure she will tear a strip off him for keeping her waiting tonight.

His brothers laugh that she has him completely whipped, that he is like a dog with his tail between his legs around her. "You should put that bitch in her place before you get married brother," they say. "Show her who the true leader of the pack is." But the idea of a weak and timid Katniss, obedient to her husband's bidding, does not appeal to him. He loves her for her fire._**  
**_

The barn is silent as he enters it. Grain is stacked in one corner and in the other the animals are kept in their pens. Peeta scratches the horse's muzzle as she sticks her head above the gate and passes by the three cows that stand in the next pen before he climbs the wooden ladder that reaches to the upper floor.

A lantern hanging from the rafters casts a gentle light over the area. Katniss has laid the woolen fleeces and animal skins, which they keep here for this purpose, out on the floor. She lies between them asleep on her side. The covers reach to her chin but he can tell she is naked beneath them.

Undressing quickly Peeta slips under the covers behind her. He sighs as he feels the naked heat of her body against his. His body is tired from a long day's work, and part of him would like nothing more than to just lie with her like this and join her in sleep. But they do not get a chance to meet like this every day, and he will regret it in the morning if he does not take advantage of this opportunity.

He breathes in the scent of her hair; she still smells of the forest. Her skin is a smooth silk beneath his calloused hands as he takes her breast in his palm. His breath becomes heavy on her neck as he takes her nipple between his fingers. She lets out a small whine as he pulls her from her sleep. He runs his hand the length of her side, appreciating the curve of her waist before the rise of her hips. His hand slides around to take hold of her thigh, lifting her leg to rest atop of his so that she is open to him. Licking his fingers first, he lets his hand dip between her legs. He need not have wet his hand first; she is already wet there for him. He hears her hiss as his fingers work between her legs and then slip inside her. Her hips arch back as she presses against him. Removing his fingers quickly, he thrusts inside her and he hears her gasp of shock.

Grasping her hip firmly he moves inside her but this position does not allow him to fully take her as he wants. Pulling out of her, he hears her give a whine of disappointment.

"I want you on your hands and knees," he tells her urgently and she rolls to her stomach before lifting herself into position.

He runs his hands across her smooth, luscious ass. His mouth waters as he imagines biting into her, the feeling of his teeth sinking into the soft flesh, and he tightens his grasp, his fingers digging into her. He lets out a low guttural growl and she looks back over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide, completely awake now.

Retaining eye contact he thrusts into her and she lets out a short yelp of surprise at the force. He doesn't relent in his intensity and her head drops to the bed with a low keening sound as he slams into her again and again.

Katniss moves from her hands to rest her weight on one elbow, bringing her other hand between her legs to touch herself, calling out to him for more as he drives into her. The elongated _ohs_ escape her like sounds from the woods at full moon and before long he feels her body start to fall apart beneath him.

His hands firm on her hips he pounds against her, the sound of skin on skin ringing out in the room. He wants her to feel it in the morning, to be reminded with every step she takes that she is his.

The sound of her final cry is all he needs as he thrusts once more.

His body slumps on top of hers and they lay there for a moment, panting together, her body defeated under him. Pulling out he feels the cold night air where he is wet from their union and mourns the loss of her heat.

Rolling onto his back he pulls her to him and she nuzzles into position beneath his chin.

The barn is silent again, except for the shuffle of hooves and the occasional gentle lowing of the cows below.

"I love you," he whispers as the exhaustion starts to pull him under. He feels more than hears her as she whispers her response against his neck before pressing her lips to him in the softest of kisses.

Pulling the covers over them, he breathes in the scent of her once more. She still smells of the forest, but there is another note there also now, his scent mixed with hers, and with contented pride he thinks that is the way it should be.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed a little bit of Alpha Peeta!


	3. Chapter 3

He noticed that the old one they called Sae no longer lived in the cottage in the woods and that a young thing had taken her place.

He watched her from where he hid among the trees and he saw her comings and goings.

He saw that she lived there alone to begin with, visited sporadically by a young male, but then something changed and her mate was with her every night.

He heard them in the night, when they cried out to each other. He wanted to know more and so he spied at their window. He could make out their bodies twisted and tangled before the fireplace, naked beasts that clawed and sucked at each other's flesh. He knew what they did, even through he was without experience. He could smell them through the cracks in the windows and it made his body twitch.

He watched her and learnt that she was alone most of the day. She was a hunter like him. He saw how she would gut and clean the bodies of her kill out behind the house, the glint of the knife as it sliced into them, the blood that coated her hands, and it excited him.

The thought of her made his mouth water and he knew he wanted her. He would catch her when her mate was not there and he would have her.

He watched her mate leave just after sunrise, pressing his mouth to hers before he went, and he saw her then draw back inside. Once he was satisfied that the other male was gone he crossed toward the house. Moving with near silent footfall he approached, every muscle in his body alert. The entrance stood open and he poked his head inside. He could smell her in the air, he saw the hearth where he had witnessed them at night and he went to stand there. He breathed in the scent, which was stronger there, and he could wait no longer. He must find her and have her now.

He heard the movement as she walked from the bedroom, her eyes grew wide with shock and fear as she saw him standing there and he bared his teeth in a wide grin knowing that at last she was his.

Her hand flew to the kitchen table just as he made his move.

...~...

The door was still wide open when Peeta came home from work, he called out to Katniss but there was no answer.

Immediately on entering the house he noticed the overturned chair and the glass that lay on its side on the table, the water that had been in it still pooled on the wood beside it.

He scanned the room - nothing else was out of place. Just as he was about to head to the bedroom he saw the drop of blood at this feet and then another and another leaving a trail that headed to the back door.

His heart began to race as he ran outside.

"Katniss!"

She was there at the back of the house, covered in blood.

She looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" he viewed the beast on the cleaning table that she worked on with her knife. "What is that?"

"A wolf, he got in the house."

"Are you alright?" he said, scanning her body to check that the blood that stained her hands and which smeared across her top was the animal's and not her own.

"Of course!" she said and then without the bravado she admitted, "I was lucky there was a knife on the table and that my aim today was true, otherwise I might not be here talking to you now."

"Katniss," he groaned with an infuriated shake of his head, as if he did not already worry about her every time he left her alone in the forest. He wanted to pull her into his arms to relay his relief and his love for her, but the beast's blood stopped him.

Knowing his thoughts, she replied, "You don't have to worry about me Peeta, I can look after myself."

"I know you can, but that doesn't stop me worrying."

"I'll be in in a minute," she said looking back to where the wolf lay, "I'm almost finished."

"Okay," Peeta nodded "I'll get started on dinner."

...~...

Peeta watched her move above him. She looked magnificent in the light of the hearth. His beautiful wife.

_Katniss, his wife._

Three months since their wedding and it still thrilled him to say. He did not think that the satisfaction he got from those three simple words would ever fade.

They had overcome the obstacles that had stood in the way of their marriage; Peeta's father had given them his blessing even though his mother was still obstinately opposed. And Katniss' mother had preferred to see her daughter wed than live in Sae's cottage in the woods alone. Peeta worried about Katniss out here all day whilst he was at work at the bakery in town. She waved aside his concerns, but he knew that since the incident with the wolf a few months back, she was a little more wary.

The light of the fire illuminated her skin, her eyes closed, head thrown back as her dark hair hung loose around her shoulders. She moaned as he took hold of her breasts, kneading them before trapping their darkened peaks between his thumb and forefinger. She arched herself into his hands and he responded by tightening his grasp.

She moved forward, bearing her weight on her arms, her hands spread out across the muscles of his chest as her hair fell in curtains about them. He grabbed her ass roughly, his fingers sinking into her flesh as he met her thrust for thrust. He swore, as her pace quickened and she rode him harder. She felt so good.

When her movements became shallow and her breathy moans began to fill the room, he was not willing to let the pace slow. Overturning them he looked down on her, raising her ankles to his shoulders. With renewed force he drove into her. He watched her as she came apart beneath him, the tremors rocking through her body, but he did not let up until he finally cried out in release.

Momentarily unable to move he steadied himself, allowing his rapid breaths to subside until, with arms outstretched, Katniss pulled him down to her. Her legs entwined with his as they rolled to their sides, still embracing. Peeta kissed her tired smile, contented exhaustion washing over his body.

And they lay together in the light of the fire on top of the new, shaggy wolf-skin rug.

* * *

**Notes:**

Strangely inspired by Roald Dahl's Red Riding Hood from his wonderful Revolting Rhymes:

"_The small girl smiles. One eyelid flickers._

_She whips a pistol from her knickers._

_She aims it at the creature's head_

_And bang bang bang, she shoots him dead._

_A few weeks later, in the wood, _

_I came across Miss Riding Hood, _

_But what a change! No cloak of red, _

_No silly hood upon her head. _

_She said, "Hello, and do please note_

_My lovely furry wolfskin coat."_

_..._

Thank you to Katnissinme for taking time out over her holidays to beta this.

Feel free to leave a review - think of it as a late Christmas present!


End file.
